


new futures now (fanmix)

by elijah_was_a_prophet



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijah_was_a_prophet/pseuds/elijah_was_a_prophet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Unconventional Fanwork Exchange 2020





	new futures now (fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungle_ride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/gifts).



_[ new future now](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLYxn9QayHpj3TFRFim6hcBHDfEk9cgr7R) _

[ Moon Prism Power Make Up- Sailor Moon OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L1xAPQgGZ0U)

[ LOVE SPACE- Tatsuro Yamashita ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JrAZ3jbLGdY)

[Dress Down- Kaoru Akimoto](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RoYV25zTldI)

[ Flyday Chinatown- Yasuha ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_TIdWRuixo)

[Hotel Etoiles- Swing Slow ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bqg9ogT2PHg)

[ Fantasy- Meiko Nakahara ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Kt8HP1VEPU)

[ Oozing Glamour- Sailor Moon OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-zu3kKd5rbo)

[1984- Junko Yagami ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B8hZhUfaIww)

[ I'm In Love- Tomoko Aran ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pE2D3LWADFg)

[ Mary's Theme- Stelvio Cipriani ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OGQR3Chf9hE)


End file.
